


My Perfect Wedding

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Series: Life With Leonard McCoy [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: You get marries to Leonard.





	My Perfect Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Tumblr

It had been only a month since Lee had proposed, but the whole ship was abuzz about the impending wedding. Jim still thought he was going to perform the wedding; neither you nor Lee had the heart to tell him you were waiting till you were on Earth to be Wed. Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu would not stop arguing over best man duties, each thinking that they were most qualified for the job. In the end, Leonard chose Spock. It shocked everyone, but he had a few good reasons. Firstly, Spock was the only one who hadn’t brought it up a trillion times and second, Lee could count on him to not go overboard. The same couldn’t be said for the other three.  
You had chosen Uhura to be the maid of honor. No one was surprised and everyone thought that she was a solid choice for the role. Nurse Chapel was the only other woman you knew well enough to have in her in the wedding. You thought it was comical how involved the rest of the ship was in your wedding when neither you nor Leonard had put much thought into the details yet.  
You two were forever busy in the Medbay. Scotty and his engineers were not making it any easier for you either. You prayed for a day that the engineers didn’t get hurt, but no such luck. You thought that it was Scotty’s way of getting back at Leonard for not choosing him. Leonard didn’t disagree with the analysis and took it upon himself to have a talk with the lead engineer and his crew. It ended with an irritated Lee being escorted back to Medbay by a very entertained Captain Kirk, who took it upon himself to intervene instead of calling security, cause honestly, how often did the opportunity arise to play babysitter to the CMO.  
You laughed as the men walked in and Lee went straight to his office and pulled out his Bourbon; the special bottle that he kept for extra stressful shifts. You stopped laughing and left the captain to join Lee in his office. He had sprawled out on the sofa and looked utterly defeated. You felt terrible for him. You placed his feet on your lap and just sat there with him. Neither of you said anything for the longest time and for a minute you almost thought he had fallen asleep.  
When he finally spoke up, your heart almost shattered. You had noticed that he had been agitated since the engagement, however you had thought that it was the stress of the job. Now he was telling you that that wasn’t the case at all.  
“Before I say anything, I don’t regret anything I said or even proposing; but I wish I hadn’t done it here. The more people bring it up, the more afraid I get. You know I have been here before and I know you are nothing like her, but I am afraid I will mess this up too and that would quite literally kill me. I cannot lose you, but I feel like I will. I am so sorry, (Y/N). I shouldn’t be unloading all of this on you. I know.”  
Words couldn’t convey what you were thinking and feeling now. You hated Jocelyn for what she did to Lee. He lacked all confidence in himself when it came to relationships. He always doubted himself and there was no reason for it. You grabbed the hand that he had laid on his stomach and he looked up. You could see tears welling up in his eyes. There was a mixture of anger, fear, and sadness masking his features, but you knew it wasn’t directed at you. It was all for himself.  
“Leonard Horatio McCoy, there isn’t a damn thing you could do to lose me. I love you and I am right here beside you. One hundred percent, we are in this together. I know you have been here before, but you’re right I am not her. You can talk to me about anything you need to. That’s how a relationship is supposed to go. I talk to you, I expect you to talk to me. We are a team in every aspect of our lives. I love you more than I will ever be able to convey and I will spend the rest of my life making sure you know that. I owe you my life; both literally and I wouldn’t be here on this ship if you hadn’t fought for me. As for the being afraid; I am too. Neither of us has a great track records and I have never been here before. I love you so much and so unconditionally that it terrifies me. I couldn’t live without you either. And if the wedding is stressing you out, we can wait however long you need. I love you, Lee. I don’t need a big wedding if it means hurting you in the process.”  
Halfway through your words, Leonard had shifted and was now curled up into your lap sobbing. Kirk had shut the door as soon as you had walked in, but you hadn’t noticed until you had thought to shut it yourself. Jim had also gone down to tell Scotty to rein in his men so the Medbay wasn’t crowded with redshirts. You had called M’Benga in to relieve both you and Leonard with strict orders not to go to the CMOs office. You knew Leonard was in no condition to get up and head to your room, but you didn’t need an emergency to stress him out further.  
He sat there in silence, sobbing to himself for an hour. He hadn’t responded to your words, but his tears told you that he had heard them. He hadn’t let go of your waist since he had buried himself into you and your shirt was soaked; you didn’t say anything, he needed to let everything out and if it was at the cost of your uniform, well Jim went through so many he would have no room to talk. When Lee finally spoke again, it was barely audible.  
“(Y/N), let’s get married tomorrow morning. I don’t wanna wait till we are planet-side. I wanna make you Mrs. McCoy. Jim’s here. We have plenty of witnesses. We have civilian clothes here for shore leave. Let’s do it!”  
He had perked up quite a bit and you were relieved, but you had to laugh. The thought of Kirk was almost more than you could handle. You also had a request. If you weren’t getting married under peach trees in Georgia, then you were getting this…  
“I want you to wear your dress uniform. And do you have any idea how insufferable Jim is going to be after this!”  
“You always were a sucker for me in uniform. Of course, I’ll wear it, Beautiful. As long as you wear that pretty green sundress you wore when we visited my parents. As for Jim, when isn’t he insufferable.”  
“You’re in luck darling, I brought it with me.”  
“I know, I saw it this morning and I was almost late because I got caught up daydreaming about seeing it on you again.”  
“Haha, tomorrow you can see on me and then you can help take it off me. I am putting you on medical orders to take the day off.”  
“What a coincidence beautiful, I just put you on medical leave tomorrow.”  
Jim must have been looking at the duty log for tomorrow because you communicator immediately went off and a very confused Jim was on the other end. You gave Lee a look asking him if you should tell Jim about the plans, he just nodded. Kirk was too excited and you could hear the entirety of the bridge crew in the background whooping and hollering. Scotty was also up on the bridge cause he was also in the background.  
After that, you and Lee went to bed. It was the most restless night of your lives. Neither of you slept much, you were just too excited to see how your lives together would go. He made anything feel possible.  
That morning, you put on your dress and helped Lee get his uniform on. The entire time wondering what it would be like to take it off your husband. You had decided on the observation room for the wedding, it felt right. The walk was strangely quiet and when you got to the door, Scotty was waiting for you. He had Leonard go in and take his place by the Captain. You were to stay out there with him. He told you that since he couldn’t be the best man, he was going to be there to give you away. You were happy that it was going to be Scotty to give your hand to Lee.  
Sulu gave the cue and you started walking in. Considering the short noticed, Uhura did an amazing job setting everything up. Jim did a wonderful job reading his part. But Lee’s vows made you cry, you didn’t even try to hold back your tears.  
“I knew from the moment I saw you that you were the one. I knew when you started telling me about yourself and I started learning everything I could about you, that you were too good for a broken man like me. I never knew that someone could pick up my broken pieces and put me back together, but if it had to be anyone, I thank God every day that it was you, (Y/F/N). And I promise you that I will spend every day of my life and every breath in my lungs, loving you and protecting you. You are my rock, my guardian angel, and my best friend. I can’t wait to spend the rest of forever with you by my side. I Love You.”  
It took you a minute to gather your composure to give your vows, you couldn’t get over how beautiful his words were.  
“Leonard Horatio McCoy, I love you more than words could ever describe. You saved my life that day and you have been saving my life every day since. You protected a woman you didn’t even know, you protected a woman without realizing the dangers that followed right behind her. You befriended a broken girl and loved her when she couldn’t find it in herself to believe in love anymore. You showed me your heart and what it is like to be truly loved. Today, I vow to give you all that I am and everything that I have; in this life and the next. I am so thankful that it’s you that I’ll have by my side, now and forever. I love you, Leonard, and nothing will ever change that.”  
“I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride.”  
“It is my honor and privilege to introduce you to Dr. and Dr. Leonard McCoy!”  
Jim was tearing up. Upon looking around, you couldn’t find a single dry eye in the room. You heard a familiar chime and you realized that even though only your closest friends were in the room with you, Chekov had opened a shipwide channel so everyone could watch the wedding of their favorite doctors.  
The reception was in a recreational “gym” hall. Everyone was drinking, and for the first time in forever, Lee danced the whole night. Mostly with you, but Uhura had stolen him for a dance towards the end of the night. Jim took the opportunity to steal you away. He was happy that his best friend had gotten back up on the proverbial horse and rode it straight to you. Uhura was taking a different approach with a brief lecture along the lines of a “Don’t you ever hurt her Leonard McCoy, because if you do, I will take pleasure in hurting you back.” Of course, it was said with love.  
The night ended eventually and you and Lee slipped away. As promised, he helped you get out of the dress and you had loads of fun getting his uniform off of him. The rest of the night was spent, just the two of you in your shared quarters, using it as a makeshift honeymoon suite. The real honeymoon would have to wait for shore leave. Tomorrow you were back to the Medbay. The only difference was that this time, you were the Dr. McCoy on duty.


End file.
